When an article of leather goods or luggage is used, it is sometimes convenient for at least one handle to be retractable in order to occupy the least possible space, visually and/or physically.
It is moreover desirable for the handle to still be robust enough to support the article and, where necessary, the contents thereof.
This aspect is particularly important for articles made from leather, fabric or similar materials for which a tear is, for example, often irreparable, in particular to the extent that a sewn repair would leave a mark which would not only be unacceptable from an aesthetic point of view, but also, from the point of view of the robustness of the article, would create a local weakness which could more easily result in a new tear.
There are numerous retractable handles in existence, among them the one shown in FIG. 1. This handle 1 comprises a grip 2 suitable for sliding in strap loops, such as the strap loop 4, that are fixed on a support 5. Each end of the grip 2, for example the end 3, is typically shaped like a spearhead, forming a stop when the grip 2 is in a carrying position, i.e. when a user carries the article of which at least one part comprises the support 5. At rest, the grip 2 can adopt a retracted position in which it at least partially hugs a surface of the support 5.
However, such a handle has drawbacks, in particular in terms of robustness and as regards some of the practical aspects thereof.